All Is Fair In Love And War
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: She wished it could always stay like this. Sadly, she knew it wouldn't last, as she was a betrayer. Fem!Boss/Matt Miller, past romance. Very AU.


**xDemoiselleGothique: **Basically this is in the same universe as Every Sinner Has a Future, Every Saint Has a Past. This is just the whole back story from when they were 14 to when they were 16. These are memorable events. Basically, both the boss and Matt got scorned after they last saw each other while both in the Deckers Gang. So their personality today is different from when this all happened. Nevaeh is pronounced Nuh-va-ya. So basically, her nickname is Vaya. And I know Far Too Young To Die came out in 2013.  
This is the way she puts her hair up, by the way:

**Summary:** She wished it could always stay like this. Sadly, she knew it wouldn't last, as she was a betrayer.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Pairing: **Fem!Boss/Matt Miller.  
**Warnings: **AU, Swearing, OOC.

* * *

**All is fair in love and war.  
(But you're truly fucked when you can't see the difference.)**

* * *

"Next please. Name?"

"M-Matt. Matt Miller." The boy mumbled.

"You're a nervous one, aren't you?" She asked, laughing softly. "Can I have the sheet you filled in?" She held out her hand.

The boy gave her the sheet and she immediately started reading. Her eyes widened, pushing her glasses further up her nose. It was extremely impressive. At the age of 14, he had already hacked major companies, banks and celebrities. He could be of much use. And he would also be the one she'd report about. Because he, was the most impressive of all – even when she had just met him.

"Christ, this is fucking amazing! Do you have the verification to prove it?" She asked, excitement building and building with every second. She understood fully why he was recruited.

He nodded and handed her the USB stick. "Thanks! Wait here, okay?" She said, quickly running to her surperior.

"Delano?" She asked. The older male turned around. "Yes?" He asked in return. "You have to take a look at this. The new one you recruited, he's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Which one? I've recruited a few these weeks." The male said. "Matt Miller, 14 years old, born in London. Currently extremely nervous, black hair and bright blue eyes. He's at my booth at the moment, but you should check his file and the USB stick he brought. You need to verify it." She told him. After a little while of waiting for her surperior to check it. "It all checks out." Delano told her. "Accept him."

"Well, you'll be working with me. Every Decker has a hacker and a 'fighting' gang member such as a Specialist as myself, working together." She explained, holding out her hand with a bright smile. "My name is Nevaeh. Nevaeh L'Enfer. Welcome to the Deckers."

The nervousness she saw on the boy's face seemed to drop as he took her hand, shaking it. He smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

**Skype.**

**Nevaeh Demood [18:38]  
**Daddy? Are you there?

**Nathaniel Demood [18:40]  
**Yes, darling. What have you discovered?

**Nevaeh Demood [18:40]  
**They have recruited someone new. I made sure to get paired with him so I can keep a close eye on him. I'll send you his file.

**File Sent:  
Matthew_ **

**Nathaniel Demood [18:43]  
**That's interesting. Well done, love. We'll keep in touch.  
Johnny says hello, and to keep safe. But you know that, right?

**Nevaeh Demood [18:44]  
**Say hi back. Delano van Kamp is calling, I need to go. I love you.

* * *

Someone yanked the earphones out of Matt's ears. "Ow, fuck! What was that for?!" He asked, frowning. Nevaeh was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. "We need to go." She said. "Why? Where to?" He asked. "Nice outfit, by the way." His lips curled up in a smile, scanning her body. "This is the usual Deckers Specialist outfit. Get used to it this is what I'll wear into battle, just like the other specialists." She replied. "Anyway, you are coming with me to scan the area."

"Why?" Matt asked, again. "We need to know where the rival gangs are and what they're planning. Wiring their places and stuff. Like the Saints, the Luchadores and the Morningstar. The Saints are loudmouths, their colour is purple. Their business is drug trafficking, prostitution, Illegial gambling, extortion, Street racing, gun-running, Armed robbery, vehicle theft, protection, murder-for-hire, the clothing store Planet Saints and the Energy Drink Saints Flow. Their current leader is Nathaniel Demood, but you need to watch out for Johnny Gat. He has a body count far worse than all the gangs together. The Luchadores are led by a wrestler named Killbane. He's rather scary. Their colour is green. There are no women in the gang. Their business is drugs, guns and gambling. The Morningstar is led by a pair of twins, Viola DeWynter and Kiki DeWynter, and their boss, Phillipe Loren. Their colour is red, and they deal with human trafficking, prostitution and gun-running. Their gang is rather… almost nude." She explained.

"Oh." Matt said, all the blood draining from his face. "I'm scared." He mumbled. "Don't worry, darling." Nevaeh teased. "I'll do all the fighting, you just do your tech thing, deal?" She smiled reassuringly. "O-Okay." Matt murmured. "Let's go."

Matt nearly forgot to do his 'tech thing,' as Nevaeh had put it so 'elegantly.' He watched with admiration how she quickly, elegantly moved through the gangmembers, hitting them down with a huge hammer she called 'The ShockHammer.'

"Matty, are you even doing anything?" She called, dodging a punch aimed at her head and kicking the enormous man in the nuts. "AND WHY THE _FUCK_ DON'T I HAVE A GUN, DELANO?!" She yelled. The older male threw her a gun and she shot the man on his knees in his head. Matt flinched. She was just as scary as elegant. "I-I'll get on it now." He murmured and started typing.

He sat in the back of the Criminal Car, just typing away on his laptop when in a flash, his laptop was left abandoned as he felt himself pulled out of the car. A bullet pierced through the screen. His eyes widened at the fact he had quite possibly escaped death thanks to his partner. "Thank the Heavens." Nevaeh breathed, only pulling Matt closer to her chest. Her heartbeat was just as fast as Matt's own. "Please do duck next time." She murmured, her face buried in his hair as she shot the Morningstar Specialist who tried to shoot Matt without even looking. She was probably the most confusing thing that ever happened to Matt Miller in the 14 years he had been on this planet.

* * *

'_June 5__th__, 2006._

_I'm starting to care, and I hate it. I knew I never should've started working with someone. It's always better to be alone. I don't know why I keep saving his arse. Habit, I guess. Or the fear of losing someone I care about. Again. As much as I love my father, I also hate him for murdering my mother in cold blood after an affair. It's nice to know I'm not alone, seeing as Matt told me about his abusive father. However, it hurts that I can't talk about my life with anyone. I'm also starting to develop a conscience, seeing as I'm starting to feel guilty about reporting about Matt to my father. He'll probably be killed anyway, so I don't get it. Why do I keep saving his arse? It's so confusing… The only explanation is that I'm starting to care, isn't it? I feel so terrible for lying. I should just tell him the truth; he's only been with the Deckers for 3 months, he won't judge me, right?'_

* * *

"So… What are you working on?" Nevaeh asked with a smile, lying next to Matt on his bed. "Nothing much. Just seeing if the bank improved their security since my last hack." The dark-haired boy replied. "You're really getting into this, aren't you? You even started to wear make-up." She said, with an even brighter smile than before. "Don't fret; the Cyber Punk style really fits you, the make-up makes you even cuter but also more intimidating at the same time." She said honestly. Matt blushed slightly. "Thanks, I guess?" He replied.

After a little while, a smile came to his face. "I did it." He said happily. "The banks really are stupid." Nevaeh snickered. "You really _are_ adorable."

"Why do you keep saying that?" He whined. "You also have a rather whiny voice." She continued. "Hey! That's not nice!" He protested. "Doesn't mean I don't love you, little one." She teased. "I'm just as old as you are!" Matt replied, blushing again. "I'm taller than you, though." Nevaeh reminded him. "Whatever…" He murmured.

"Well then, as you seem to be so unwilling to talk to me at the moment, I'm going to annoy you more and use you as a bloody pillow. Because really, a girl needs attention sometimes." She said dramatically. "Do whatever you see fit, you big baby." He chuckled. "Says the one who whines and protests whenever I compliment you or rip you off." She stuck out her tongue and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

After about 15 minutes, Matt had put his laptop aside and looked at his friend. She really was pretty. Not a blemish to be seen on her skin.

"Matt, I know you're staring at me. I can feel it burning. Stop it." She smirked lightly, opening one eye. The male blushed again. "You really _are _adorable." She repeated again, and pecked his cheek before getting up and exiting his room, leaving the male, yet again, very confused.

* * *

"So, how the hell did you end up getting shot?" Matt asked with a frown, sitting on her bedside.

"Well, I was worried that you were kidnapped by one of the rival gangs, but then when I got shot, and tried to get up and find you, Kirsten told me you were just back at the penthouse and probably forgot that I told you to come along!" Nevaeh huffed, trying to sit up as he handed her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured guiltily. "Don't fret, I got shot before. I'm a big girl." She giggled. "… The medicine make you giggle. It's scaring me. You do not usually giggle, you only smirk, and laugh at other people's discomfort, pain and sadness, and rarely, I repeat _rarely_ smile. Which means you only do it in my presence." He frowned again.

"That's because I'm comfortable around you. And you make me sound like some cynical bitch." She pouted. "You don't pout either. Seriously, stop it." Matt said. She simply smiled and closed her eyes. When he was sure she was asleep, he finally built up the courage to kiss her. Finally, after one year of struggling with himself and her constant teasing. First on the forehead, then on the nose, and then, ever so gently, on the lips. After that, he sat back in his chair and watched her sleep until sleep captured him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Nevaeh got up early in the morning. She was hungry as hell. She smiled at the fact that Matt was still with her. Idiot. She walked up to the mirror and her eyes widened almost comically. She, did not wear electric blue lipstick. She wore blood red. And yet, her face was filled with blue lipstick. She let out a soft giggle. He really was an idiot.

She combed her hair, and put it up in the usual manner. Then, she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. French toast. She popped the bread in the batter, than in the pan. And so it went on. When it was done, she placed the two plates on a serving tray, together with two cups of tea and went back upstairs. She still limped slightly, but she adored cooking so she would never, ever give that up. Not even if she was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Matty~" Nevaeh said in a sing-song voice. "Wake up~ I made breakfast." She smiled. Matt rubbed his eyes, unknowingly smudging his eyeliner. "You look like a panda bear." She snorted. "Here. Food and tea." She said.

"You should have let me do that…" He murmured in a raw, sleepy but definitely sexy voice. "You shall not take cooking away from me, even if I am nearly dead, I shall always cook." Nevaeh said simply, placing the tray on her bedstand.

"You're an idiot, by the way." She said, while chewing on her French toast. "Why?" He asked. "You forgot you wear lipstick." She replied simply. When he looked confused, she leaned over, gently kissing his forehead, nose, and lips. The look on his face was priceless, especially when he turned as red as a tomato. "You really are adorable, you know that, right?" She asked. "As you have told me so countless times. It's getting annoying, really. I'm a man." Matt replied quietly. "Well, then stop being so adorable. Oh, and take off your lipstick next time if you want to secretly steal a kiss again."

"I'll keep that in mind. You just looked so innocent. Not like a sociopathic murder machine." Matt said with a slight smile. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment, but I shall, since it's a whole achievement for a tiny girl at the age of 15 to be a sociopathic murder machine, as you so nicely called it." Nevaeh laughed. "And besides, if you were a man you would've already made a proper move on me. You don't have the balls."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Nevaeh asked, shock visible in her eyes at the crying mess that was Matt Miller in front of her. His hair was standing up in weird angles, he was wearing a oddly buttoned pyjama shirt. The end of the left side was actually longer than the right one, like he hadn't even bothered to button it up properly. His make-up was running worse than hers had ever done. There were bottles of beer all over the floor. The main question should've been 'Where the hell did you get beer? You are 15!' but she was too worried to care. She kneeled next to the boy. "Hey… It's alright…" She murmured softly.

After about an hour of crying, the black-haired boy finally started to talk. "M-My mum died…" He murmured softly, hiccupping. "Oh dear… I'm sorry for your loss… I know what you're going through." She murmured back. "My father killed my mum." She told him. "My mum's liver gave up…" Matt whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, Matty…" She whispered back, pulling him into a hug. She gently combed her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner as he began to sob again, head resting against her chest, soaking her shirt with tears.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay love… It'll all be okay…" Nevaeh whispered softly. "It'll all be okay… You'll see… I promise you."

* * *

"I can't do this any more, daddy. I'm sick of it. I don't want to rat out my friend."

"You will do it, or else you'll get killed. That was the deal, my dearest Nevaeh."

"Just like you killed mama, hmm?" She glared at him.

"Shut up. Shut. Up."

"I'm going back. I'm going back to Matt, Kirsten and Delano. Fuck. You." She spoke clearly, skating away without a doubt.

* * *

"So, you want to go out to dinner?" Matt asked one night.

"If you mean with that 'Do you want to go out to dinner in a romantic way?' then yes. If not, no." Nevaeh replied simply, beating his arse at a new game the Deckers had invented. "Fine, if that's what you want." He shrugged. "Don't act like you don't want to, you kiss me in my sleep. That's slightly strange, you know." She pointed out. "You're right. Let's just go, I'm hungry." Matt sighed.

"Sure. We're skating, take a pair of mine. You have small feet anyway." Nevaeh smirked. The blue-eyed male rolled his eyes and got up. "Where do you keep them?" He asked. "Closet, duh. Just keep out of my panties, will ya?

"Oh, shut up." The boy blushed slightly, and pulled open the drawers and doors. "… Sorry." He mumbled when he did pull the panty-drawer open. "Let me." She sighed and got up as well, and grabbed the extra pair of inline skates and pushed them into his arms. "There you go."

"You actually have panties and thongs with the Deckers logo on it." Matt said slowly. "Yeah, so what? They sell them at Nobody Loves Me." Nevaeh laughed. "They even sell boxers with the Deckers logo. They're comfy, I have some. You should try them, they're great. Unless you go commando, of course." She joked. "… Sometimes I forget to wash my clothing, okay?" He murmured, embarrassed. Nevaeh raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? First of all; buy more underwear. Second of all; you actually go commando?" She asked, surprised. "I know, and yes." He replied, face staining red.

"Well, I'll stop embarrassing you now. Put the skates on and we can go. Oh, and you pay. I spend my money on replacing my weapons ." Nevaeh said. "Naturally. That's only gentlemanly, of course." Matt replied, a goofy smile on his face. "How cute." She laughed.

"There's a problem though." Matt said. "And that is?" Nevaeh asked. "I can't skate. Not even if my life depended on it." He replied. "Oh dear. That means it might take a while to get there. Just hold on to me." She shrugged when he put the skates on.

"It'll just be like cycling. Put your arms around my waist and follow my movements, like dancing. Once you get used to it, you can probably do it on your own." Nevaeh smiled, and pulled him by the hand to get outside, causing him to nearly trip. She giggled quietly, grabbing his other hand, and pulling him flush against her back, placing his arms around her waist.

Skating on a slow pace, nothing seemed to go wrong except for the occasional near-tripping caused by Matt's inability to skate. The clumsiness actually made the black-haired girl giggle and smile. It was adorable. "Where do you want to go?" Matt asked. "Hmm… How about Isabella's?" Nevaeh suggested. "Sounds good." The male replied.

"So… Let's make one thing clear here. You better hope that's a weapon I feel pressed against my arse, or else I'll probably have to rip your nuts off." She said in a sweet voice. "That's most definitely a weapon." Matt laughed, pulling her back further to slow down and show her the gun he had bought after what happened to her. "Well fuck me." She said in surprise. "Why the Hell do you have a gun?" She asked. "You got shot, and you saved me before, so I guess now it's my turn to save you." He said with a cheeky grin. "You only prove to me once more to be absolutely adorable and sweet, you know." She smiled as they continued to skate further towards _Isabella's_. "Yak yak yak, I'm a guy, I need to take care of my girl." He huffed. "Your girl? Oh, so we're on that level now?" Nevaeh laughed. "Well, I'm taking you on a date right now, aren't I?" Matt asked. "That's true." She nodded.

Eventually, they found their way in Green Street, where _Isabella's_ was located. They were led to a table near the window by the Hostess. The menus were immediately given to them and the candles on the table got lit by the waitress that came to them.

"I'll take the tomato soup as an appetizer, and some Dr Pepper please." Nevaeh decided. "And I'll take the chicken soup, and coke." Matt added. The woman nodded and went to get their orders. "Oh, how awesome it is to go to a fancy restaurant that also supplies sodas." She smiled. "I agree. Great for teenagers." He smiled back. "That's exactly what I meant."

After quite a while of chatting, the waitress returned with their appetizers and drinks. "Here you go, ma'am, sir." She said with a smile. "Thank you." The pair replied in unison.

They ate in silence before Nevaeh decided to break it. "So, do you actually go to school? I know I do, but you never told me about school or anything…" She asked curiously. "I don't go to school. I dropped out of private school and ran away to America." Matt answered. "Why do you have a British accent when _you _are from America?" He asked her. "My parents faked a British accent until I was 8 so they could have a classy sounding daughter." She deadpanned. He nearly spat out his soup with laughter. "Are you fucking serious?!" He managed to get out. "Don't laugh, you wanker!" She whined. They had even gone that far to use typical British words around her.

"Okay, okay fine." He smiled. "Where do _you_ go to school?" He asked her. "Artemis Private School. It's on Artemis Street – no surprise there. I come from money, so that I'm going to private school is no surprise either." She explained. "What are your school hours?" He asked. "Eight-thirty AM to three-thirty PM." Nevaeh said. "Why?" She asked. "'Cause I want to pick you up sometime when you don't expect it." Matt smiled at her. She sipped her Dr Pepper and continued to eat her soup. "Well, that sounds nice." She replied when she finished.

Soon enough, the waitress came back to pick up the plates. "Have you decided what you want to order as a main course?" She asked. "Haricots, potatoes and chicken please." Nevaeh smiled. "I'll have the same." Matt said. The reason for that was that it was her favourite dish, and she made it so often that Matt had started to love it too. "You know… We actually forgot that I already have a driver's license." He suddenly said. "Meh, whatever. This is more fun." She replied.

The dinner went on splendidly. Eventually they also ate their desserts: Matt had a Dame Blanche and Nevaeh had Semolina Pudding. He paid for their food and they went back to what they liked to call their little home. That was because no one else but they lived there. Nevaeh already owned the house for Decker Purposes, and since Matt basically had lived on the streets for about a week before getting recruited by the Deckers, Nevaeh had taken him in without a doubt.

"You know, the lake has frozen. We should go ice skating soon." Matt said thoughtfully. "I need to learn how to skate properly without your help anyway." He smiled. "Sounds fun." She nodded, kicking off her skates. "I have to go to school tomorrow. So I'll be in bed early tonight. Let's just hope no one notices the gunshot wound during P.E., don't you agree?" She asked. "Yes, that would complicate things. Do your friends know you're a gangbanger?" He asked in return. "Nice word." She laughed. "And no. They don't have to know." She murmured. "I think they do." He said. "Well, I'll tell them tomorrow then."

"Anyway, I'm going to get ready for bed. Night." Nevaeh said, walking towards her room while shrugging off her jacket. She let her hair loose and undressed to take a shower. She managed to sneak through the hallway without having to face the embarrassment of Matt seeing her naked, and grabbed two towels from the hallway closet. She wrapped one already around her just in case. When entering the bathroom she actually bumped into Matt anyway. "Well, thank God I put on a towel first." She said dryly before shoving him outside to take the shower.

After that, she immediately dressed and went to bed.

* * *

"Well done, Miss L'Enfer." Mr Smith said. They were doing gymnastics at P.E., something she was particularly skilled at. "Okay, you're all dismissed for today." He announced. She nodded, and walked out of the gymnasium, in to the locker room. After she had taken a shower, she heard a knock on the door. "Miss L'Enfer, there is someone waiting for you." Mr Smith called through the door. "Please tell me it's not my father?" She called back. "I think this male is rather young to be your father." The man chuckled. Nevaeh started to smile. Fool. He only told her yesterday he'd show up when she'd least expect it. Well, she certainly hadn't expected him to show up so quickly. She quickly dressed and combed her hair and put it up again, and raced out of the locker room.

Her friends, Lissianna and Joya were already talking to, and practically molesting Matt, as if they had never seen a handsome boy before. "Girls…" She said in a calm, and nearly dangerous voice. "Would you mind unhanding him?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips. The male seemed to find it all very awkward and uncomfortable. "Yes. I'd very much mind." Joya pouted. Lissianna obeyed without question.

Joya was a small, mousy girl with strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes who wore a shitload of make-up, whereas Lissianna was a beautiful, tall, brown-haired lady with bright green eyes who didn't need make-up.

"Joya." Nevaeh said, raising an eyebrow. "Ugh, fine. It's so unfair." Joya whined as she too let Matt go. He cleared his throat. "U-Um… Well… Good afternoon, Vaya." He murmured. "Good afternoon, Matty." She smiled, tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips.

"Oooh, so why didn't you ever tell us you had a boooyfrieeend?" Joya teased. "First of all because we aren't officially dating. We're just super good friends who happen to dance around each other cause I'm waiting for him to officially ask me." Nevaeh said dryly. Matt flushed. "We did go on a date yesterday, remember? Doesn't that count for anything?" He asked. "Well, if you say it like that… Then I guess you _are_ my boyfriend." She smiled. "That means we can do couple things."

"By the way, you almost look normal." Nevaeh said, scanning his body. Matt wasn't wearing the usual cyberpunk clothing. He was wearing black trousers, a pair of sneakers, a plain Deckers-blue shirt and black zipped hoodie. "But I like your usual clothing better." She commented. "Well, I like your usual clothing better too." He replied. It was understandable. She was wearing a plain white blouse, a dark-blue-with-silver striped tie, a dark blue sweater vest with lighter blue and grey argyles on it, a black pleated skirt, thigh-high white stockings that served as socks and flat black Mary Janes. "Well, this is a private school. What do you expect?" She asked. "It looks cute though." He added. "That's better." She winked.

"So, have you told them yet?" Matt asked. "No, I have not. Shall I do that now then?" Nevaeh sighed, dreading the moment. "Yes, you owe it to them. They're your friends." He said. "Fine, fine. I'm in a gang called the Deckers." She quickly blurted out. "Isn't that the cyberpunk gang with the cute girls and the hot boys?" Lissianna asked, speaking for the first time that day. "Hell yes." Nevaeh grinned. "I don't believe you." Joya said. "You're kidding." She added. "No, she's not. I am in it too." Matt said. "Well that explains a lot." Joya laughed. "But I still don't believe you two." She stated. "Wait here." Nevaeh sighed and went back in to the locker room. Good that she always kept extra clothing with her. She quickly changed in to her Specialist outfit. Sadly, her Nocturne and Shock Hammer did not fit in a mere backpack. However, guns did fit in there. The signature D4TH Blossom guns always were with her. She pulled them out as well, to show them it was all true.

"Believe us now?" Nevaeh asked, skating out of the locker room. "Not quite yet. Those are obviously fake." Joya said, stubborn as ever. "No, those are definitely real. My father owns Powder, remember?" Lissianna said. "I recognize a gun when I see one."

Joya took one of the guns from Nevaeh, and shot it in the wall. "Oh my God, those are most definitely real." She murmured, shocked.

"You know, most people would immediately despise a gangmember." Matt said slowly. "You two only seem to care about the cute girls and hot boys, as you phrased it. We hack and murder people."

"No, you hack people, I murder people." Nevaeh corrected him, taking her gun back. "Now, we will have to get out of here, with your car because I'm sure the teachers will call the cops thanks to the gunshot you fired." She looked at Joya, glaring. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Matt said. "See you later, ladies."

"If anyone of you tell on us it won't be pretty." Nevaeh warned them before taking off with Matt.

* * *

"Did you really have to threaten your friends?" Matt asked as he started the car. "Yes. We could end up in jail if they told anyone, do you ever think of that?" Nevaeh asked in return. "Jail here is pretty good but we are all moving to Steelport next year and there jail won't be so pretty." She warned him.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." Matt said, taking off. "I like your car. Can I turn the radio on?" She asked. "Yeah, you were the one who said you'd pay for my car once I got my driver's license. Naturally I chose the most awesome one. And yes, you can turn it on." He smiled. She turned the radio on. Far Too Young To Die was just starting. "Oh my God I love this song." She said, starting to sing along.

"_I've never so adored you  
I'm twisting allegories now  
I want to complicate you  
Don't let me do this to myself_

_I'm chasing roller coasters  
I've got to have you closer now_

_Endless romantic stories  
You never could control me_

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die  
Far too young to die_

_Fixation or psychosis?  
Devoted to neurosis now_

_Endless romantic stories  
You never could control me_

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.  
Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die  
Far too young to die_

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.  
We're far too young to die…"_

By the time the song had ended, they had already arrived back home. "Thanks for picking me up. Sadly it turned out to be such a fuss." Nevaeh said. "No problem. At least they managed to make you acknowledge there is something here." Matt laughed. "Don't go all smug about it now." She warned him before getting out and walking towards their house. "Well, we did had sex before there was even something here." He pointed out. She had no reply to that.

* * *

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Nevaeh murmured, rocking back and forth on the bed. "You can't just say sorry about this! You violated my trust, Nevaeh!" Matt yelled at her. "I know I did! I wanted to stop for a long time, but you don't know my father! He'd kill me in cold blood!" She yelled back, tears staining her cheeks. "You don't know what it's like!"

"Is Nevaeh even your real name?" He asked, angrily. "Yes – well, no. It's Nevaeh Leigh Demood. But no one knows the Leigh part. It's a play on Heavenly. But I didn't lie to you about anything except for my name and the fact that I was undercover for the Saints!" She whined. "I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Well, you did! It's over, and I don't want to see you anymore."

"Did I act like this when you snogged the living daylight out of Kirsten?! No, I did not!" She said angrily. "But fine! I'll be out of here sooner than you can imagine! Have it your way! Just know I always liked the Deckers better than the Saints!" She yelled, getting up and went to pack her stuff.

She always hoped he would understand when he would find out, but that was too much to ask for, apparently. Her heart broke in a million pieces, the love she had quickly turning into hate.

You know what they say; there's a fine line between love and hate.

* * *

'_Cheers. ;)'_

Nevaeh started shaking once she got the text. The fact her helicopter had crashed didn't bother her as much as the text. It had been a half year, and she still wasn't over him. He was tormenting her, and she would get him back, one way or another. She had become scorned, even more of a bitch than she already was, her conscience had faded away. She truly was a sociopath, just like Matt had told her. She didn't care about other people anymore; just herself. After what had happened, she had executed her father in cold blood. And it was all his fault. (At least in her mind.)

'_Fuck. You. I will get you back for this, Matty.'_

All is fair in love and war, but you're truly fucked when you can't see the difference.

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique:** It's probably very confusing, but yeah. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
